


Fallen Demigods

by IntrovertedbutBooksmart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedbutBooksmart/pseuds/IntrovertedbutBooksmart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Seven discover a familiar-looking mountain not too far from where they were, Frank and Leo are sent to investigate. Little did the Seven know, this would lead to a whole new adventure.<br/>  {An Undertale and Heroes of Olympus crossover. This takes place just before the Mark of Athena or something, I guess?}<br/>  {And yes, I know the demigods have limited days to save the world, and stuff, but...<br/>  I dunno c:}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Demigods

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me and my weird ideas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

  Now, the Seven demigods of the  _Argo II_ never really thought it was a good idea to send a couple of the most wanted demigods to go inspect something, but there was something  _about_ that mountain that struck them as odd. Annabeth, Piper and Hazel had gone out with some mortal cash to buy some supplies from a nearby village-- 

  Bad idea.

  'Cause that left Frank, Leo, Percy, and Jason alone on the  _Argo II_. Seriously, weren't they supposed to be smart or something? It really just started out as a dare. They all knew that the others would literally kill them if they found out any of them had left.

  If they found out.

  Eventually, Frank and Leo were convinced. They'd be quick about it. Climb the mountain, come back, right? What could  _possibly_ go wrong?

  Of course, this meant that Frank, being the klutz he is, tripped and fell. Apparently, he had been walking very near a hole that, at first glance, didn't appear to be too deep or anything. When he stumbled, though, he realized he was falling. 

_And falling_

_And falling..._

_And falling..._

He didn't even hear Leo anymore. He didn't hear anything at first when he actually hit the ground.

 

 

Oh man, oh man, why did Frank have to bad at walking normally?!

"Frank-!" He didn't even realized that he had fallen at first. Oh gods, he's gonna be in so much trouble... What if Frank ended up in Tartarus?? They wouldn't be able to complete this quest without him! Trying not to panic, Leo called out again. "Frank!!" That's when something  _pushed_ him. He felt a shove in the back, forcing him into the same pit.

  Leo wasn't going to be an idiot, though. He summoned the first thing he could think of - breath mints- from his tool belt, and threw it behind him just as he began to fall. They landed just in front of the hole. At least the others would know where to find them.

 

 

  Percy was starting to get nervous now. How long has it been? Surely, they'd be coming back about now, right? The sun was starting to sink below the horizon, and the other three were visible in the distance, holding bags and talking. How would he and Jason explain the situation?

  It felt like no time had passed when Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel came aboard the  _Argo II_. Percy could tell that Annabeth knew something was up, as she sent Hazel and Piper to go put the supplies away. They exchanged glances and left with the bags. Annabeth confronted Percy when they left earshot. 

  "Alright, seaweed brain, what'd you do?"

**Author's Note:**

> And the Seven demigods that manned the Argo II were reminded that day...
> 
> Sending Frank and Leo alone to go check something out was a bad idea.


End file.
